Bring Me To Life
by WolfBloodBaptism
Summary: Yet another song-fic with BBxRae, this time from Raven's point of view. Staring the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.


Raven glanced around the room, wishing she had her hood on so she could hide her face. She always had to turn around whenever a certain green-skinned person glanced her way, causing her cheeks to become darker as she blushed.

"You can do it, girl!" cheered on Happy. Raven could practically see her and Love jumping around in circles holding hands.

"Of course, if it doesn't work, we could just kill them all," Anger added in, her malevolent grin in her voice.

"B-b-but what if he d-doesn't like u-us?" Timid whispered.

"BURRRRP!"

_SHUT IT, RUDE! _Raven shouted in her mind, silencing her lest favorite emotion, after Anger. She didn't know why she agreed to do this, but he just looked at her with those big green eyes, lips out in a cute (though she would never tell him that) pout, and she buckled.

Watching self-consciously as the other four pumped themselves up for a night of karaoke and fun, she tried hard to get herself out of it. She really didn't want to, and yet she yearned for this to get off of her chest.

"Come on, Rae-Rae," Love said cheerfully. "This is what you've been waiting for. It's time to tell him how you feel!"

Nodding to herself in determination, she watched as the host of the karaoke club climbed up the stairs to the stage and launched into his nightly routine. "Ladies and gents, welcome to another night of singing at the Jump City Karaoke Pub!" he shouted, Irish accent thick in his voice though he spoke perfect English. "For those of you who know the rules, it's time for you to zone out. For those of you newbies in the crowd, rules are simple. You get one song to sing, and the one for whom the crowd screams the loudest wins the secret grand prize!" Said crowd started screaming and cheering at that statement, and his grin grew. "Now then, first up is a young Kori Anders!"

Robin, disguised as a young Richard Greyson, cheered the loudest as his girlfriend all but flew up the short stairs and practically yanked the microphone from the host's hands in enthusiasm. A lot of knowing giggles came from the female population of the largest hot spot in Jump City as Starfire blushed prettily and looked over the room, eyes finally falling onto Robin's as she started singing a techno remix of "Kiss The Girl" from _Little Mermaid_. She found herself giving a soft laugh as she watched their 'fearless leader' practically faint in a mixture of embarrassment and love as the blood rushed to his head. With much cheering and cat-calls as she finished, Star leaped into Robin's arms and kissed him soundly.

Finally, after several more people sang -some quite well, others not so much- the host came back on stage and had to man-handle the microphone away from a wailing would-be rocker to much laughter and cheering. Clearing his throat, which echoed throughout the room, he said, "Alright, my friends, we've got ourselves a late entry. Not really my style, as you all know, but let's just say I have a bit of a soft spot when it comes to young love." He looked down at a grinning Starfire and Robin as he said that. "Like I said, this one is all about the love this young woman feels for someone really close to her, so let's give out a big warm welcome to Rachel Raven Roth!"

The crowd cheered explosively as the other four Titans spun around to look at a heavily blushing Raven making her way to the stage. Nodding at the host, she carefully takes the microphone and closes her eyes, humming softly as a haunting melody plays in the background.

Then she opens her lips.

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

**__**

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark

**_Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**

As she sang, her eyes slowly opened, barely noticing the dropped jaws of three of her teammates as she focuses on the fourth, watching wonder and joy spring into his eyes.

**_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_**

**__**

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

**_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life _**

The crowd started cheering like there was no tomorrow, waving their hands erratically, as Raven got into the song, loosing herself for the moment as she swung her head back and forth, hair flying everywhere. Her voice picked up easily with the tempo, putting all the emotion into the song she never could have before.

**_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_**

**__**

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

**_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life _**

The crowd went absolutely wild as she finished, eyes never leaving the green of her love's. Finally, what she went through hit her and she started blushing profusely, getting a little dizzy as the host came up to help her off the stage. As she walked over to her still shocked friends, he held out his hand to lift up her face, staring into it intently. Slowly the words formed onto his lips that she both hoped for and feared.

Whispering into her ear, he told her, "I love you, Rae."


End file.
